Back to the Cemetery
by Semmi
Summary: -Hocus Pocus- One year after the events of the movie Max and Dani go back to the cemetery and find a pleasant surprise.


**Back to the Cemetary by Semmi**

**Author's Note:** Written for Yuletide 2008. I don't own any of the characters or the concept.

"Maaaaaax, come on," Dani whined pulling on her older brother's arm. It was so typical of him to be all slow and I'm a cool teenager and shouldn't be hanging out with my little sister even though he'd _volunteered_ to take her Trick-or-Treating this year.

Of course she had friends now and so did he, but after last year…well it was better not to think about last year.

"I don't see why you want to go to the cemetery this year Dani, didn't you get enough of it-" and Max cut himself off. They didn't talk about last year. Ever. Even though everything had changed and the world had been turned upside down and talking cats and evil witches were _real_ which is probably why Max had insisted on taking her again this year instead of letting her go with her friends.

It was kinda nice actually, not that Dani would ever admit it. Maybe it would become a tradition.

"We _have_ to Max," Dani insisted still dragging him along. To be honest she didn't really care about the Trick-or-Treating, but she had to see where they'd last seen Thackery Binx.

It was insane to miss an obnoxious talking cat that she'd only known for one day as much as she did, Dani knew that, but it still didn't stop her from missing him. Secretly she'd hoped after he'd turned human that he'd stay around. Or not turn human and stay around, he'd have been easier to keep as a cat.

"_Dani_," Max said in his warning I'm bigger than you voice, pulling her to a stop. "Why do we _have_ to go to the cemetery?" Dani looked down at the ground not wanting to admit what she'd been thinking but apparently Max had gotten more perceptive in the year since last Halloween. Probably Allison's doing. "Are you hoping someone will be there?"

"We _have_ to look Max," Dani said desperately, the thoughts she'd been having for the last week finally bursting free. "Who knows if there are any side effects from what happened last year and maybe he's there and waiting for us to come and say hi or something and I really really want him to be there and I know you do too." This was awful and she wanted to cry.

Max pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's ok," he murmured into her hair and holding her tight. "We can look, but please don't get your hopes up ok?"

Dani nodded and pulled away and headed toward the cemetery dragging Max along again. "You never want to talk about it. I don't understand, we went through this amazing and impossible adventure and you just ignore it. I mean I know it affected you, you act differently sometimes and you have Allison but why won't you talk about it?"

Max sighed and said nothing for a bit just following Dani and then finally just as they came to the gates of the cemetery said, "Maybe I don't like to think about how close I came to losing my baby sister."

Dani stopped and stared at him for a moment and then launched herself at him giving Max a big hug. "I'm right here you goof and you're not going to lose me. I'm smarter than you remember."

"She does have a point there," a voice that was definitely not Max's said and they both whirled around and stared at the ghost standing inside the gates of the cemetery.

"_Binx?_" they asked in unison. Dani hadn't really believed he'd be there, hadn't allowed herself to believe and yet there he was standing there looking adorable and see-through.

"That's my name," Binx said. "Been waiting here for ages too. Apparently something from last year brought me back for tonight."

Dani let out a little totally undignified squeal and ran into the cemetery stopping right next to Binx's ghost. "It's you, you're here, Max it's Binx he's here."

Max stood there looking pole axed although he'd followed her into the cemetery.

"Maaaax? Earth to Max come in boy wonder," Dani said waving her hand in front of his face. Then she turned to Binx and whispered conspiratorially, "Maybe if you kiss him he'll snap out of it." She giggled at that but Binx looked contemplative for a moment before leaning over and pressing his lips against Max's and then let out a surprised yelp as they and the rest of his body solidified.

"Ok I was not expecting _that_," Binx said and Dani took the opportunity to launch herself at him much like she had with Max earlier. "I can't believe you're here and real and look I'm hugging you. Max look!" It was too impossible to contain her excitement and Max was still looking shocked although maybe that had changed from oh god ghost to oh god I just kissed a dead guy.

"He'll come around," Dani said turning back to Binx. "You just gotta give him time to process and maybe you'll even get to kiss him again. Now tell me everything, how's being dead? How's your sister? How long do you think you're here for? Can you leave the cemetery?" The questions were just exploding from her.

"Fine. Fine. Probably just for tonight since I ended up here as soon as it got dark. Better not risk it." Binx looked at Max again, "Do you really think he'll let me kiss him again?"

"Totally," Dani said. She'd _known_ there was something between them last year even if Binx was a cat for most of it and she _knew_ Max. "He'll snap out of it soon."

Binx nodded and smiled. "Well, why don't you update me on your life while we wait for him to get it together?"

Dani grinned back and started relating the year too him. She's known coming to the cemetery was a good idea.


End file.
